Just Another Shard Hunt
by Dark'sGirl
Summary: One-Shot! My version of the last battle with Naraku.
1. The Battle With Naraku

Me: Hello everybody!  My name is …… Maki-Chan.  Ha!  You really thought I was going to give you my real name?  That is beyond funny! :p

Sesshoumaru: No.  It's not.

Me: Yes.  It is.  Now, unless you want me to murder you, I suggest you shut up!

Sesshoumaru: You would not murder me, I'm you're muse, remember, wench?

Me: GRRR.

Sesshoumaru: 0.0 Yes, Ma'am!

Me: Gets big, watery, chiibi, eyes and pouts Could you please do the disclaimer?

Sesshoumaru: No.

Me: Do the damn disclaimer!

Sesshoumaru: Maki-Chan does not own Inu-Yasha. If she did I would be screaming bloody murder, and… 0.0 please don't hurt me!

Me: BTW: to all of my friends who already read this I added a new ending, and I took Sesshoumaru and Kouga out.  Oh yeah, It's really dark and with lots of Japanese.  So read and review people! 

SPOILERS:  Just know who Kagura is… and if you don't that's not my problem.

Just Another Shard Hunt

            Kagome stood in the blood stained snow, watching her friends fight.  She had run out of arrows and had been injured by Naraku.  Having been instructed by Inu-Yasha to hide to avoid getting more injured than she already was, Kagome had run behind a tree, and watched through the branches.  Naraku was powerful and seemed to become even more so with each attack.

            Turning her attention on Shippou the Kitsune(mischievous) fox she remembered how bravely he fought to defend his "Okaa-san" ( A/N: Shippou does think of Kagome as the mother he never had.  So no flames about that please).  It was amazing how much power he could summon when he wanted to, even if the power was just used for illusions to distract Naraku.  Suddenly, Naraku unleashed an attack on Shippou, who cried out to Kagome ,"Okaa-san! Help me!" Kagome ran out in front of Shippou to block the attack, but was knocked out of the way by Mirouku.

            "What did you do that for?  Now, he's dead," Kagome yelled, "because of you!"

            "Had you gone out there, Kagome, you would have died and we cannot let that happen!"

            "Why not, Mirouku!? It would have been better than watching Shippou get blasted to pieces!  Wouldn't it?"

            "No, Kagome, it would not have been better.  You are the one destined to defeat Naraku. You have to live Kagome."

            "Wait just one second, how in Seven Hells….?" Kagome was cut off by Inu-Yasha running forward and yelling for both her and Mirouku to move.  They got the warning too late, so, Mirouku was forced to use his Kazaana.  He took in the demons sent to attack him along with hundreds of poison insects. 

            "Mirouku," Kagome cried, "Stop!  You'll get too many of the poison insects!" Unable to hear Kagome, Mirouku kept his Kazaana open and destroyed everything in sight.  Until the poison from the insects got through his system, and he fainted.  At least that is what Sango thought.  She threw her boomerang and ran to his side.

            "Mirouku, are you going to be alright?  Mirouku?" When he did not answer, Sango finally realized that he was dead, "No, Mirouku, come back!  Please you just can't be dead.."

            "Sango! You're boomerang is coming back!" Sango turned and caught her boomerang.  When she threw it again she aimed straight for Naraku. 

            Naraku summoned Kagura, the Wind Sorceress.  Using her 'Dance of Blades' attack, she turned Sango's boomerang right back on her.  The attack was too quick to dodge and Inu-Yasha was too slow to help block the attack, so, Sango was hit in the head the blow killing her instantly.  

            A soft taunting voice came from behind Inu-Yasha, "Kukuku, you're next Half-breed,  and then it's the Miko's turn. 

            " Don't count on it, Kisama."

            "Language, Inu-Yasha!"

            "Just, shut up and die!  Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he drew Tetsuaiga. 

            "Kagura, if you'll do the honors," said Naraku turning to the Wind Sorceress.

            "I'd be glad to, Naraku." With a simple wave of her fan, Kagura sent the Wind Scar back to Inu-Yasha.

            "Inu-Yasha," Kagome's voice seemed distant as the hanyou's eyes closed, "Inu-Yasha!"  Inu-Yasha opened his eyes as Kagome placed his head in her lap.

            "Defeat Naraku for our friends, Kagome… defeat Naraku… for me…" He reached up to touch her face, and Kagome took his hand in hers and she could feel it turn cold.

            Naraku walked over to Kagome, and said, "I don't think I'll kill you.  I'd rather watch you die in grief and pain.  It would be much more fun."

            "Shut up, Naraku," Kagome whispered hoarsely.

            "You have a lot of courage to speak to me that way, bitch."

            "I thought I told you to shut up?!?" Kagome turned around and glared at  Naraku.

            "You'd do well to hold your tongue, unless you want to die, Miko."

            "I may die, Naraku," Kagome said calmly walking over to him, "but I'm taking you to Hell with me." Kagome grabbed Naraku' s kimono and used some of her miko energy to burn it.  Then stepping away from Naraku she summoned a ball of her energy and threw it at Naraku.  The blast from the energy destroyed everything within a one-mile radius.  Including Kagome. 

            Kagome woke up in a strange place.  It was a kind of  room made out of this pink cloud stuff, "Where am I?"

            "You are in the portal between the living and the dead."

            Looking around Kagome saw a wispish creature, "Who are you?"

            "I am a spirit guardian.  I make sure your trip to the world of the living or dead is a safe one.  You on the other hand are not entirely dead.  Miss Higurashi, you can stay with your friends in the Spirit world, or you can go back to the Living world in perfect health.  Only you can make this decision, and I will not try to alter it."

            "I wish to go back to the living world."

            "Are you positive?"

            "Yes, there is something I must do."

            "As you wish.."

            Kagome returned to her body and the first breath of air felt like heaven.  She looked around and saw where Naraku was.  She walked over to his body and picked up his half of the Shikon no Tama.  After purifying it she combined it with her half and Kagome made her wish, "I wish that every innocent person who was hurt or killed because of Naraku's evil cause was returned to life in perfect health."

            The jewel glowed white and dissolved into thin air .  Kagome looked around and watched her friends get up, and nearly cried when Inu-Yasha hugged her ,and asked if she was alright.

            "Kagome?"

            "Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

            "What was it like to kill Naraku?"

            "I thought of it as… just… just another shard hunt."

Me: sniffsob that was so beautiful.   Okaaaay I'm over it.

So read and review, please.  This is my first fic so be nice ppls!  Ah, what do I care?  Flames are funny!

Sesshoumaru: snort really?


	2. AN Sorry

Maki-chan here and not feeling to well about herself..  
  
Michael: She is down with guilt.  
  
Maki-chan has to inform all of her readers that her fanfics are not her fanfics, they are a friend's work and original ideas...I thought she'd never find out since she wrote it months ago....I didn't aske her permission and has been told that it is plagerism...Im am sorry to my trusted readers...word by word I copied them the only things I changed were the authour's name and the name of the bishie who read it.. Once again I am sorry.. 


End file.
